


Honor Code

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Danni does season 3, F/M, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Honor Code 03x07. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Honor Code

**Author's Note:**

> As always, unrelated to any other one shots in this series. Enjoy!

** Honor Code **

****

She hadn’t expected it when Tony had become rather upset that she’d asked McGee to show her the best way to work. Like it had taken a stab at his manhood that she would pick McGee over him. She’d started to realised that Tony took his bravado rather serious. She almost enjoyed the way it made him pout and grumble. Because when Gibbs wasn’t around Tony clearly held himself as the alpha male of the group.

However, there was a new alpha on the team and she would definitely show him her dominance. She loved the way he squirmed at her dominance. He was most definitely intimidated by her. Most men were. But there was just something different in the way Tony reacted to her. She craved the feeling.

She also felt like she had a soft spot for him. As much as she teased and lead him on, loved to wind him up, she couldn’t help but falter to him as well. And that’s why she approached him as they finished up for the night. They were the only two left in the bullpen.

She slung her new NCIS issued backpack around her shoulder and walked to the front of his desk. She didn’t have to say anything to him for him to look up. Somehow, she felt like they were connected on some other level, and she didn’t know why. It normally took her years for that kind of connection. But then again, for some reason she’d already shared personal things with him. Like Tali.

“Do you have plans for the evening Tony?” she asked as she placed her hands on the edge of his desk, leaning towards him slightly. Initially his face had been all scrunched up and focused on his work. But now his face softened and a smile graced his lips.

“Maybe. Did you have something in mind Zee-vah?” he returned, placing his pen down and drawing her name out in a playful way. She noticed the way he leant towards her too. She loved this cat and mouse game between them, she’d push him and he’d push back.

“Well after McGee showed me how to get to work, you seemed rather sure you knew much better. Care to share?” she asked. She watched him swallow, like he’d not expected this. Like the pressure was suddenly on and he actually had to try empress her. What was that American expression? Put your foot in your mouth? She never understood their silly sayings.

“Ah, yeah. Sure. I can show you around” he said, clicking something on his computer and switching his screen off. She smirked. He’d definitely been caught off guard. He hadn’t expected her to approach him about this after his whining about it the other morning. Maybe he had been all talk. She guesses she will see soon enough. She watched him grab his pistol and holster it on his hip before grabbing his coat and bag. As he came around the desk, she met him at his side, walking to the elevator.

“So, what would Miss David like to see on this tour? Because clearly, you’ve been shown the way to work” he was in a cheerful mood now, but there was still that pang of jealously at the end of his comment. That made her smile. He really took his alpha male role seriously when it came to McGee. She’ll remember that. It’s for sure a quick way to get a rise out of him and she very much enjoyed that.

“Surprise me” she said, layering the comment with a flirty once over as they stood into the elevator. His step faltered as he followed her. He came to stand next to her in the elevator and he was close. Closer than usual. He didn’t say anything but she saw the way his face lit up with a smirk. She believed that by the end of tonight, she wouldn’t be asking McGee for directions again and he was going to make sure she remembered that.

* * *

She was in the passenger side of his mustang; it was a warm night so she had the window down and little miss chatterbox next to her wouldn’t stop talking. It actually made her smile at how excited he was about showing her around. Initially she thinks he’d been concerned he wouldn’t be able to show up McGee and that would put a kink in his bravado. However, the more he talked and the more he realised she was actually listening and quite possibly having a good time, the more confident he’d been.

And yes, she was actually having a really good time. He’d showed her the best coffee places near the Navy yard, the quickest tasty places to order lunch when you’re in a hurry because Gibbs is putting on the pressure. He talked about the bars and what types go to which ones. He’d pointed out his spots. Where he went for beers to watch the football game with his friends. She definitely hadn’t found this information out when she’d run a file up on him for Ari, so the information was refreshing because it was him letting her into his little DiNozzo bubble.

He also decided to show her what _he_ thought was the best way to the Navy yard from her place. And yeah, it had been better than McGee’s directions. Not that she’d tell Tony that, his ego didn’t need that much stroking.

“You hungry?” his question suddenly brought her out of her thoughts about him. She’d found herself drifting off thinking about him lately. And to do it in his company told her scary things. Because it meant she was that relaxed around him she allowed herself to drift off into her headspace. That wasn’t a normal thing for her around others.

“Yes, actually” she replied. Because it had been a long day and she hadn’t actually eaten much. His face suddenly beamed with a smile.

“Perfect, I know just the spot” he replied. It didn’t go missed by her that this would be the second time she’s gone to dinner with him now. She’d taken him out last week when his date had cancelled on him and it had actually been really nice. She’s starting to think they shouldn’t make a habit of it though, because it could head somewhere, they weren’t prepared for. But it was fine to make friends with your co-workers, right?

He pulled up outside a small looking, what she guessed was a Mexican restaurant. He was smiling at her as they walked up to the front. He hadn’t stopped smiling at her all night, but then again, she kept smiling back. He opened the door for her, because his chivalry wasn’t dead. And she let him. Because as independent as she was, she liked it. Not that she’d tell him though.

“Thank you” she worded before stepping inside. It was tiny but authentic. She’d been to Mexico a handful of times and it was like she was in the country itself. It was dinky but it was tasteful. The walls were painted bright yellow and littered with colourful decorations. Everything that was purely Mexico. She liked it.

“Thank god it’s not busy” he stated “It’s first in first served here, you can’t book. It’s very unique” he told her, stepping so close his shoulder brushed hers. It gave her a slight shiver. She liked him that close. And his energy tonight was radiant.

The waiter sat them at a table where other people were sitting and she was a little confused but went with it. The smile Tony gave her told her this was normal. He shared a hello with the two strangers at the table, introducing himself and her. They politely returned the gesture.

Tony was so chatty and she could tell why he liked this place. It was such a small restaurant it made it personal, sitting you amongst strangers and a colourful environment. It all but encouraged human communication and interaction. And Tony definitely was one who liked to chat.

She laughed and smiled at him as he cracked some silly joke with their new dinner pals. He was so carefree outside of work. She noticed that last week at their dinner too. He turned his focus away from their table friends and back to her. She hadn’t missed the way his leg brushed against hers right in that moment either.

“So, what do you think?” he said, leaning across the table, closer to her. She smiled at him. She wasn’t one to just sit with strangers, it went against everything she was taught in Mossad. But this was different and there was no threat here. Maybe just the threat of Tony actually charming her and her honestly enjoying it.

“I like it, it is very authentic” she returned and his leg brushed against hers again while his face lit up with a breath stopping smile. 

“I’m glad you like it, now, let me make us some orders. Trust me on this” he replied, picking up his menu and pondering hard on what he was going to get them. She chuckled lightly. Because for some reason she trusted him. She didn’t know why. She knows it was just over ordering her dinner but there was something else in it that made it so different.

He’d ordered them a handful of small plates to share, and of course a sangria pitcher. The whole dinner was laughs and Tony wasn’t trying to pretend he was someone else for once. She found that at work he was always, flirting with females _this_ , and I’m the man _that_. But right now, he was actually just _funny_ and enjoyable to be around. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone; he was just _him_. And she liked that side of him.

They’d made friends with their table counterparts and it had been a really good night. Funny. She didn’t think when she asked him to show her around, she would actually have this much of a good time. She adored McGee but there was something else about Tony that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. If this was Mossad she would have definitely slept with Tony by now. But this wasn’t Mossad.

He’d insisted on paying for dinner but she didn’t let him. She’d made him go halves with her. He’d let it slide of course, because she’d possibly threatened him with violence, much to the concern of their waiter. But it was an empty threat of course, she’d like to keep him around.

The journey back to her place was peaceful and Tony was quiet for the first time that evening. It wasn’t awkward silence; it was mutual comfort. It surprised her a little because Tony never shut up. Even know no words were coming from his lips, he still spoke volumes to her right in this minute.

Her window was down again and even though it had got colder it was still warm enough. She enjoys the way the wind blew through her hair as she gazed out into the streets. America was very different to her home in Israel but she liked it. She’d always appreciated the different places she’d been in her life. She was still young and had gone so many places. Not all pleasant, but she’d experienced much of the world and that was something she was grateful for.

But this was the first time she was somewhere other than her own home where she felt somewhat of a belonging. She didn’t know why, it just felt that way. Her eyes couldn’t help but notice the way Tony kept shooting her glances. His eyes filled with all sorts of words. She knows he’s attracted to her. His gazes scream at her how much he lusts for her.

She’s not going to lie; she feels it too. But, for some reason and the first time in her life she thought it probably wasn’t appropriate to sleep with her partner. Also, she’d heard Gibbs had rules against that. Which was sort of funny to her, because she knows all about him and Jenny. Maybe that’s where his rule had come from. Strangely she doesn’t want to disappoint Gibbs.

Tony pulls up outside her apartment and puts the car in park, turning to her. He was smiling at her again.

“Better than McGee’s tour?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in question. He was smirking now, because he knows he’d outdone the younger man and he doesn’t actually have to ask.

“Hmmm” she ponders, winding him up just that little bit. She sees the way his eyes panic a little like she’s serious, that he hadn’t been as good as McGee. Oh yes, she loved toying with this man. She chuckled at him then and she watched him relax, because he’d got it. She was just fucking with him. Like always.

She leant over her seat and came into his space then. She watched the way his breath hitched and his hands held the steering wheel a little tighter because he didn’t know what was happening. One hand went to his chest, the other to the back of his neck. Her hand on his chest could feel the strength of his heartbeat as it spiked in rhythm at her touch.

Her lips touched the side of his cheek, ever so lightly. When she leant back her hands were still on him and his eyes had gone dark, his lips slightly parted. She didn’t miss the way his eyes skimmed a look down to her lips.

“Thank you” was all she said. Not confirming or denying whether it had been better than McGee’s tour because yes, she wanted him hanging in that unsure territory. She loved the way he would get so flustered over such things and she plans on leaving him in that headspace.

He wasn’t complaining though as he was too distracted by her thank you, and not the words but her actions. Her soft lips on his skin, her hands on him like they had claim over him. If her non-reply hadn’t got him all flustered, her touches surely had. She smirked to herself at that because his look was priceless. She wondered if other women had the ability to shut him up and make him speechless like she did?

As her hands drifted off his body, he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

“Anytime Ziva” he stated, his voice soft and all the charm of the evening was suddenly somewhere totally different. Yes, she knew exactly how to have her way with this man.

“I will hold you to that offer” she replied, leaning over the back to grab her bag from the backseat. Of course, she didn’t miss the way his eyes burnt at the sight of her skin as her shirt lifted in her current leaning position. She knows the skin at her waist was exposed. And she knew he wanted to touch.

She’s glad he decided against touching the skin his eyes all but stared at in wonder, because she didn’t think she’d be able to keep her willpower in tact if he did. She’d be jumping his bones the minute he touched her. Because as much as she had power over him in her teasing, he had a power over her too.

“Shalom Tony” she took a last glance at him, sending him one last smile. His hands gripped his steering wheel hard. Because oh yeah, he wanted to touch. She wondered just how serious he took his bosses rules. Especially number twelve.

“Shalom Ziva” he replied as she stepped out of his car. She couldn’t help but feel the way her native tongue slipped off his lips was heavy with his sudden lust for her. She’d never heard something so alluring in her life.

She felt a shiver run down her back as she walked to her apartment door, very aware of his eyes tracing her every move. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to end up in that man’s bed one day


End file.
